¿Porqué?
by Aerumna
Summary: Watanuki se encuentra deprimido, ante lo ocurrido el otro día con Doumeki, y se comienza a preguntar el porque de las cosas.


XXXHolic

Para Moonstar quien ama a esta pareja.

¿Porqué?

Ambos se encontraban en el parque, uno enfrente del otro.

-Kimihiro-

-Para ¿qué me has hecho venir aquí Doumeki?-

-¿Porqué has venido?-

-Yo... arg eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-Baka-

-Me haces venir acá para insultarme, basta me voy- pero antes de alejarse demasiado Doumeki lo sujeto por el brazo.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-

-¿Porqué lo haces tan difícil?-

-Sueltame Dou...- Doumeki besaba suavemente los labios de Kimihiro, y rodeaba la fina cintura de Watanuki. Cuando se separaron Watanuki no sabía que hacer y se encontraba fuertemente sonrojado.

"¿Qué?, ¿Porqué?" Doumeki no dijo nada permaneciendo abrazado a Kimihiro.

-¿Porqué me besas a mi que no puedo hacer una sola cosa?-

-...- Doumeki atrajo más a Kinihiro, pero este al no obtener respuesta se soltó del abrazo y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

-...- Doumeki sólo lo miro alejarse sin inmutarse.

Watanuki corrió hasta llegar a su casa donde lo único que encontró fue soledad y silencio, y sin tener ánimos de nada se acostó, rozo sus labios recordando los fríos labios de Doumeki sobre los suyos, y cuando a su mente llego que Doumeki no respondió a su pregunta una silenciosa lágrima rodó por su mejilla y cubriendo su mirada con ayuda de su braza, unas palabras escaparon de su boca.

-Doumeki baka-

La noche fue fría y sin consuelo para Watanuki, por la mañana fue cuando encontró un poco de paz y descanso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Doumeki se extraño de no ver a Watanuki pro la mañana, pero le resto importancia, en el almuerzo era seguro que lo vería. Al llegar la tan esperada hora Doumeki se sorprendió de ver a Himawari sola.

-¿Dónde esta Watanuki?-

-Hoy no vino a la escuela-

Doumeki no escucho más y se alejo dejando a una confusa Himawari "Baka"

Doumeki se dirigió a casa de Watanuki, entrando por la terraza para averiguar si se encontraba ahí Watanuki, al verlo dormido en su futón un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios, se acerco a él contemplando su tranquilo rostro, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca beso aquellos labios con los que muchas noches había soñado, cuando se separo su mano acaricio su mejilla, para después dirigirse a sus suaves cabellos, así permaneció un rato y cuando se dio por satisfecho al ver que Kimihiro se encontraba bien se dirigió a la terraza y por última vez miro el rostro tranquilo de Watanuki, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Tu corazón es hermoso al punto de enfermarme- y salió de ahí, dejando a un tranquilo Watanuki, o al menos eso creía él.

Watanuki despertó agitado, cuando se dio cuenta que el sol ya se había ocultado, sujeto su cabeza desesperado "Acaso fue un sueño, o ¿él estuvo aquí?"

-¿Porqué?, ¿Porqué no puedo olvidarlo; maldición- grito desesperado "Con qué cara lo voy a mirar mañana en la escuela".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Watanuki, no tenia ánimos de ir a la escuela, se encontraba deprimido pro lo ocurrido aquella tarde, Himawari noto esto y trato de animarlo, pero nada funciono, a la hora del almuerzo Watanuki no pudo seguir evitando a Doumeki.

-No se que le pasa a Watanuki, todo el día ha estado muy serio, tal vez tu puedas animarlo- susurro Himawari a Doumeki.

-Ahora regreso voy por unas bebidas- anuncio Himawari

Watanuki dejo los obentos en el césped y se alejo dándole la espalda a Doumeki, esto lo molesto un poco y se sitúo frente al menor (me refiero a estatura), Watanuki evitaba mirar a Doumeki mientras este lo miraba insistentemente.

-Ohe-

-...-

-Oye-

-...-

Doumeki se canso de no obtener respuesta y obligo a Watanuki a mirarlo a la cara sujetandolo pr la barbilla.

-Dime, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?, ¿acaso es un fantasma?-

-Envenenaste mis labios cuando veniste a mi habitación, ¿cierto?- hablo mas para él

-Eh- "¿Qué no estaba dormido?"

-¿porqué, rayos no dices nada?-

-...-

-¿Porqué sigues con esa cara?-

-...-

-¿Porqué tenias que besarme?... ¿porqué no puedo olvidar tus labios sobre los míos?-

-...- el semblante de Doumeki se mostró sorprendido ante la última pregunta.

-¿Porqué tuve ese sueño?-

-... no fue un sueño-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo fui a tu habitación-

-¿Cómo, entonces tu me... besaste... otra vez?-

-...- Doumeki sólo asintió.

-¿Porqué?- volvió a preguntar

-Cuando me besas mi cuerpo y cerebro se sientes como si fueran a derretirse-

-Pero si eres tu él que me ha besado-

-Si, pero tú nunca te has opuesto-

Watanuki se sonrojo al ver que tenia razón –Bueno yo...- Doumeki lo rodio en un cálido abrazo Watanuki no entendía nada, "porque hace esto Doumeki"

-Tú... po...- Doumeki lo alejo un poco de él para poder ver su rostro.

-Aun no te das cuenta, ¿acaso son necesarias las palabras para que lo entiendas?-

Watanuki bajo la mirada avergonzado, no comprendía que es lo que el quería decir Doumeki

-Te amo Kimihiro- Watanuki levanto la cabeza sorprendido.

-¿Qué? Tu me...- Doumeki sólo asintió.

-Creí que lo habías entendido cuando te bese por primera vez, en ese beso quise transmitirte todos mis sentimientos, pero veo que eres un baka- Watanuki lo mero enternecido, pero no paso desapercibido lo de baka.

-¿A quién le llamas baka?, Doumeki estúpido-

-A ti-

-Arrg- safandose del abrazo de Doumeki

Doumeki esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al ver de regreso a su Watanuki.

-No quiero ver tu cara de estúpido, sin decir nada- y se sentó donde estaba el almuerzo, al notar que Doumeki seguía parado volteo a verlo de rejo.

.¿No vas a comer?- ante este comentario la sonrisa de Doumeki se hizo más grande. "Esto va a ser muy interesante".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Este es mi primer fic de Holic, espero que les guste, y como ven incluí en algunos diálogos partes del opening, espero les haya agradado.


End file.
